Ib: The Unforgettable Portrait
by MadMysteryOfInsanity
Summary: most of the summary is at the start of the first chapter! this is a story which starts when ib returns to the real world, it is like forgotten portrait but Ib remembers as soon as she see's the forgotten portrait painting. Although Mary was burned i wont promise to keep her away forever, were together forever. Welcome back to the world of Guertena, this time there's NO leaving ever
1. Chapter 1

**Writers note: **

**This story is a fan fiction on the RPG indie horror game "Ib" which is one of my obsessions, this book only reaches out to those who have played or watched a gameplay of this game, this story will be based on the Forgotten Portrait end which was the saddest ending for me since I honestly cried at this one, Garry is my favourite character, so I wouldn't have minded if he escaped and ib didn't but it is how it is. Since this was such an interesting and upsetting ending I wanted to change it. So I'm writing this story straight after Ib sees the painting of Garry in the art gallery, so I would advise playing it or watching it end up as forgotten portrait. Now I don't want to make this note any longer so one last thing. This story is called Ib : An Unforgettable Portrait because instead of Ib seeing the painting of Garry and not remembering, this will be as if she remembered him and the whole real nightmare as soon as she sees the painting, I originally was making this story about the promised reunion but I just couldn't make a good story on it. Thankyou to those people who are still reading this! disclaimer for whole story: i dont own ib although i wish i did.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**__ Ib's Tragedy_

"Huh?" Ib got off her knees and brushed her skirt. And she looked down the corridor and saw people looking at the famous art works of Guertena in astonishment. "What was I doing?" her mind was blank so her feet started to wonder off dragging her pale face behind. She then came out of her zoned out phase of a violent shake someone was giving her.

"Ib? Ib! Earth to Ib?!" it was her mother. Ib instantly was back to consciousness. "Dear me, you must be tired, don't worry were going home now." Ib nodded but turned around and saw a familiar painting, her mother took her hands off ib's shoulders and ib walked away from her mother to the painting.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" IB's scream echoed through the gallery and her mom covered her mouth to make her quiet. Ib forcefully pushed her off and her eyes filled up with tears. She ran up to the low hanging painting of the sleeping man. She cried out a name as she leaned against the painting almost as if she were hugging a person. Tears rolled down her face as her voice became shaky and she shivered.

"Garry! Why couldn't I save you! I remember everything" she sniffed and mumbled through her sentence, "I remember the crazy spitting faces, the grieving couple, the sick eye, the mannequins, those dolls, the woman in red, the roses, you and Mary!" Her tears dripping to the floor as all of her memories played in her head in an instant causing shock. She pulled out a rose out of her pocket and held it tightly. Her father came running down the corridor and helped her mother drag her outside of the gallery. She cried reaching out to the gallery entrance and she was sat on a bench and her parents moaned at her until they finally got home, she was sent to her room and she sat there on her bed with her rose clung tightly to her chest crying her heart out. She promised to never forget anything for the rest of her life. That was exactly what she did. She led her life never forgetting Garry or Mary or the real life nightmare. She grew to be a depressed girl who had a passion for art.

IB spent most of her time in the gallery mourning in front of the other world or otherwise known as fabricated world and the forgotten portrait painting holding her rose which wilted with her tears. Only very few people came to the gallery anymore, and she was first there and last out always on her free days like weekends and after school, the people who actually still came to the Gallery always wandered about her, they said cruel and biting comments like;

"It's her again", "Why is she always here?", "Why does she always mourn and cry, and why does she always have that rose, it should have died it's that old, it's just a flower", "Why these two paintings?", "A Forgotten girl by a Forgotten portrait…."

These words stung here to the very core, yet she put up with it so she could stay in at least a little bit of touch with Garry.

At her young age of ten years old her parents died. She was walking home from another day mourning in the gallery but she returned to see smoke flooding from her front garden. Her house was engulfed by flames, she rushed toward the front door that spat out flames and ash, and at her young age of only ten she didn't pay attention to the warnings of breathing in smoke and walking into a building that was in flames. She rushed in looking for her parents and as she searched through the burning furniture for them "Mommy! Daddy!" she cried out coughing through the impure air and she found no sign. She could hear the fire crackling and approaching sirens. She eventually passed out because of the flaming and smoke environment…

"Huh?" she woke up to find herself in a hospital bed peaceful, at that moment a nurse rushed into her with water, medicine and a small snack and she placed it on the table near her bed. The nurse sat on the chair on the other side of her bed.

"Oh goody! You're awake and well!" the nurse exclaimed with a comforting smile. She pulled the slid table over Ib's lap and gestured to the medicine and the water. "Here, take this small portion of medicine since your smaller than average children your age, you only need a smaller amount but of course I would suggest drinking the water to get rid of the taste." She carried on smiling "Here eat up, you must be hungry" she kept smiling but could see on Ib's expression that she didn't like eating in front of people so the nurse got up and walked to the door "Tell me when I can come back in" she closed the door softly behind her. Ib took the horrid medicine and jugged it down with the water coughing at the taste. She got over the taste and finished her meal. She gestured for the nurse to come back in as she waited at the door. She came in and removed the table off her lap and sat down again and held Ib's hand within her hands gently and looked into Ibs innocent eyes.

"Sweetie," she started with a kind voice, her smile fading, "We won't charge you anything, because you have no money to pay with." Ib nodded gently to show she understood that many belongings would have been burnt in the fire but the nurse carried on. "But, you will be moved to an Orphanage…." Ib gasped gently and her tears started building up. The nurse tried comforting her by letting her cry on her shoulder. "Don't worry they take great care of kids your age like you, and I know this is very traumatic for you and you will miss your parents but I promise orphanage will take great care of you" Ib sobbed as the nurse apologized. Later on the Orphanage and school head mistress, a kind lady took Ib away. She wasn't the youngest or the oldest in the Orphanage but she was short for her age. She was picked on for liking art and for always crying and being short. She would sometimes sneak out and visit the gallery to cry there and it seemed to almost become a painful room in a broken home to her. She was never adopted sadly and she hadn't had the greatest life…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for my lack of updating but most of the time my laptop was in laptop hospital and there was a chance all my chapters saved to my laptop could have been lost, lets just be happy it didn't delete! Okay so here's a chapter, ill upload 2 to make up _**

Chapter 2: Back to the Fabricated World

Again she went back to the Gallery; she was 12 years old now. Her reason for going wasn't only for company and tears she went to attempt to save Garry but it was hopeless, she never got back to the other world.

"Garry?" she murmured to herself. She looked down to the ground and wandered through the unpopulated gallery.

"Hmph, it's kind of funny ya know? When I first came here there was too many people to count" she half smiled looking at her empty current place. "Now, it's gotten old, too old for people. Everyone's already been here, so there's no reason for as many people to come here, but at least I have a good reason, one I've had for three years now." All emotion escaped her face as she looked up at the painting of the fabricated world. She reached out to the painting desperately, a young man that looked her age was dressed in orange and red clothes and a name tag saying 'Hello I am: Vincent Gallery cleaner'. He stepped to Ib who was deep in thought, she suddenly heard his footsteps and jumped back and looked at the boy.

"Hello young ma'am, I am Vincent and I work here. I see you come here every week looking at the same two paintings; Forgotten Portrait and Fabricated World. What is it about them?" Ib lowered her hand which was still almost reaching out for the other world and she looked down.

"It holds…. A lot of memories…" Her words withered like a dying rose.

"So what memor…" Ib cut him off.

"I'd rather not explain it all it was a long time ago when the museum first opened eleven years ago" he walked closer and looked up at the grand masterpiece. Ib joined him in looking for a moment then looked back at his head side.

"So what is your name?" Ib mumbled her name in reply as she brushed some hair out of her face. The brunette man looked back at her.

"Well Ib, this wasn't the same painting as the one eleven years ago, that was the original this is a fake, although I'm not supposed to tell anyone. Her eyes widened all of a sudden.

"Yeah well Ib, it was moved into another room because it was too much of a great painting to risk anyone stealing it. So it's hidden away, I know where the keys to the room it's in are, I can show you it if you want?" Ib thought to herself, _That's why it never worked! It was a fake! This is my chance! _she nodded and she followed him as he pulled out some keys out of his pocket and they headed into a basement room. He unlocked the door and she trailed behind him, he covered a camera with a cloth from a shelf in the room and then turned on the light in the room, locking the door behind them.

"That should keep anybody out which will keep us out of trouble." He reassured her.

"I've just wondered, if you're so young how do you work here?" Ib asked curiously.

"It's part time because my dad is in charge of security here but anyways…"

He tore off a massive blanket that was covering an item hung on the wall. It was the 'Fabricated World' painting. She was confused as to what her next move was, she had gotten this far but she needed to be prepared to go there, she started rummaging through her pockets until she finally came across a lighter she picked it up and looked at it in her little hands.

_This was Garry's, I kept it all this time always refilling it so I could set it alight and the flame would remind me of Garry, and Mary being burnt. I can use this in case of any attacks, all I have to think of is my goal, and that's bringing Garry back!_ Vincent stepped in front of the painting spreading his arms out as he looked at Ib holding the lighter. "Whoa! Ib you're not going to burn that painting are you?" she argued with him for a while and then decided to end the argument. She slammed him against the locked door and ran towards the painting which had changed for a brief moment so she had to go now, she was stopped. Vincent grabbed her wrist and then they both ran in together, she was shocked.

"I have something I need to do here too! So I'm coming with you…" He blabbered out quickly leaving Ib no choice but to accept. She hated, absolutely hated the thought of even daring to replace Garry, even if she desperately needed more help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ambushed

They continued through the darkened and mystic rooms having a little less trouble as her first time also, it wasn't the same as the last time Ib had been here.

"This is a bit different to the place it was three years ago, when I met Garry we were chased down non-stop. They wouldn't give up on anything, would they?" Ib complained as they walked down an extremely narrow hallway and Ib kept pushing hanging dolls out of there way as she was in front.

"Let's not question it, we should be happy there not trying to kill us! And we only got here a few minutes ago through the abyss of the deep painting. We have been attacked twice anyway… by the lady in blue and the statue" they finally got to the end of the slim hallway. The door wouldn't budge, it was still unlocked but it was stuck, suddenly a painting fell from the long array or hung dolls, dangling from the ceiling. A person formed in a floating blob and then eventually a man of pure blue paint and clay, he looked very much like a strange alien like blob.

"I saw this sculpture in the gallery!" Ib whispered to Vincent as it seemed the sculpture had not noticed them. It scurried up the wall and hung from the ceiling, they both sighed and Vincent tried again hopelessly pushing through to try to finally open the door and suddenly they heard a screeching sound, not from a human but from a metallic item, they looked back, the blue sculpture was cutting all the ropes of the hung dolls and they all slammed to the ground. It then when it had cut down all of the dolls it slammed down atop of them, it faced the pair, and picked up one of the doll's, in its gooey mouth it tore it apart with blood seething within the monsters paint drooping mouth as it moaned. It tore out the eyes from the doll and poked them in its hollow holes where its eyes should be.

"Uggghhhh" it moaned and Ib terrified, forced Vincent out of the way and shook the door knob violently then she decided to use her rose to force it open by sliding it down the side which then forced it to open. They both fell through the open door, Vincent then slamming it behind them.

"God was that scary? Hey ib? ib? IB!"….. Ib's eyes weakened and her knees failed her, she collapsed with a massive thud, Vincent grabbed her wrist kneeling down on the ground checking her pulse, he held her in his arms, brushing the hair out of her face and he looked over to her rose which was wilted.

"That was foolish using her rose like that!" He then picked her up gently placing her rose on her chest and he then crept down a hallway and found a secret passage, a room with a painting, books, key to open the door there and a vase full of water. He laid her down gently on the soft carpet; he used his jacket and her red cotton jumper to form a blanket over her tired, petite body. He used a soft leather bound book as a pillow and he let her rest…

"Garry?!" the small girl screeched upon waking up. The young boy sat in the corner fiddling with a book, flipping through the pages speedily. He rushed to her side and clapped his hands in front of her frozen face.

"Hey, hey, hey Ib, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" he tried to calm her, and she stood up softly, she walked around the room slowly running her hand around the wall as she walked around the square room.

Blank, she had blanked out and had a flash back…

"Ah, I see you have woken up? Here check that pocket of my coat it had a candy in it, take it and eat it whenever you want"

"Thank you Garry…"

She then looked at a book in the corner of the room.

"This was the same room me and Garry were in once while I rested." Vincent stayed seated watching her walk around.

"You know Ib, it might be easier if we use this as a room we can stay to rest, because we can become very tired here while running around, this is like a home I guess?"

Ib nodded and lifted Vincent to his feet.

They searched around the treacherous corridors. Ib crouched down in a small book room they were in and away from danger, she dug her head into her knees and held her position tightly with her arms around her knees.

"What if we don't find Garry? What will I do then?" Vincent gave a smile to her depression but it wasn't a very warm smile, but more like a cold and cruel smile until he sat crossed legged in front of her and lifted her chin up.

"Don't worry Ib, if we don't find him you can go back home to your parents and fam-" she cut him off "No, I'd go back to the lonely orphanage!" she shouted at the boy leaving him in a state of shock at her higherd voice and her tears starting to gush out of her eyes. He reached out a hand to wipe her tears but she slapped him out of the way.

"I'm sorry" he said backing away.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry. I'm just tired that's all" she said as she used her red cardigan to wipe her face. He lifted her up but her knees seemed weak, too weak to walk. Because he had noticed her tired legs from running and walking for hours, he went in to pick her up bridal style but she moved away and looked back at him.

"I could only let Garry do that…" she started to head to the door as they were going back to the room that they had decided would be there room to stay in but just as she reached for the door handle she fell to the ground with a thud. Vincent reacted quickly and managed to carry her bridal style again, she looked at her tired face.

"Lets go back and sleep and regain some energy".

He had successfully carried her to the room and started laying her down again.

"She's so beautiful…" he looked at the sleeping girl. He lifted out a different book from the shelves but found something behind it, something soft he carefully took all the books off one of the bottom shelves and discovered the shelf wood plank could be removed. He locked the door keeping anything out and proceeded to take the plank away. He found a buried area that had fleece blankets, pillows, snacks, bottles of water and some other equipment. He took out the pillows and blankets and then returned the plank of wood and books to their previous position. He lifted her soft head and placed some of the pillows under her head and some under his. He used one fleece blanket on himself and the other three on Ib showing he cared. He soon fell asleep beside Ib.


End file.
